2phetaliafandomcom-20200223-history
Cyprus
2P Cyprus is a fan interpretation of the Hetalia manga/anime character of "Another Color". ''' He received the name '''Makarios Andreou. Appearance Cyprus has shaggy hair which is notably longer on his left side (right from the audience perspective), seemingly referring to the peninsula on the northeast part of the island. He is muscular, but rather short; he stands at 5′7″. His lopsided hair is dark brown, and his eyes are a bright turquoise (referencing to the pretty waters around Cyprus.) He is tanned, as he likes to be outside a lot. He has three scars on his right upper cheek. Personality Quick to call others out, Cyprus can sometimes be rather stoic or apathetic. He tends to have a smug or contempt resting face OR an incredibly grouchy resting face depending on his mood. He does like to shit stir, but seems more like an asshole than a mischief maker due to his limited expression. He is very sensitive, but rarely expresses his emotions unless he’s very comfortable around his audience. A Mediterranean nation who was once under the control of Turkey and England, he is now fought over by both Greece and Turkey. He tends to obnoxiously mimic them when their fighting starts getting on his nerves. Despite the fact that his younger brother, Turkish Republic of Northern Cyprus, wants to break away from him, Cyprus still interacts with him as if everything were normal, much to the annoyance of Greece. He likes holidays but dislikes the fact that they make him feel the need to be more expressive. He is typically rather lazy, and Turkey and Greece’s arguing does nothing but fuel his desire to lounge about and neglect his responsibilities. If he doesn’t want to do something or doesn’t want to see someone, he will say that he has things to do–without ever specifying that these things are not business related but in fact his lounging about. Though, he is capable of working hard and being very energetic when he wants or needs to be. He is, in a word, moody. The only emotion he will express without any second thoughts is passion- be it passionately angry, passionately happy, etc., etc., He must be absolutely overcome with the emotion to express it freely. Relationships Greece Cyprus is close with Greece, and it is mentioned that he was raised by Greece’s mother. As a result, Greece will get into fights with Turkey over matters involving TRNC. Cyprus isn’t sure on how he should feel about Greece. He loves him, but he is also easily agitated by him. Turkey While it has been mentioned that Turkey changed Cyprus’s diapers growing up, Cyprus doesn’t really know how to deal with Turkey, to the point where he’ll tell TRNC to “get that masked buffoon away from me!”. Turkey wants Cyprus to come live with him and TRNC, while Cyprus stays with Greece just to annoy Turkey Turkish Republic of Northern Cyprus The immediate relationship of the two Cypriot brothers is not thoroughly explored. While Greece is antagonistic toward TRNC, Cyprus will agitate Greece in return. In turn, TRNC openly dislikes Greece’s ideas and beliefs, but does not direct hostility toward Cyprus–The two often interact in a friendly manner. Cyprus and TRNC harbor no hatred for one another. Common 2P! Traits It is common for 2P!s to be portrayed as murderous, psychopathic and possibly insane. To most, they are a darker version of the original Nations. However, because the Original Nations can be portrayed the same way by the fandom, how much hold this has depends on the person making the story. References * http://ask-p2-cyprus.tumblr.com/ Category:Male Category:Europe Category:Countries Category:Asia